Yin&Yang
by AnimeRocker 101
Summary: 4 yrs. after a fight betwen kagome and sango. sango desides to end her stuberness and insecuretys and make up with kagome but as she finds out it'll be hard to get kagome back with her being in the music game and having her choice from any women in tokyo.
1. into the well once more

**Hey every one sorry to take so long to update my new version of my storey but I'm going ta try harder and try to update faster since it's my summer vacation. This is my first storey so try to bear with me also I don't mind constructive criticism but burn me and feel MY RATH!!!!!MWAHAHA Disclamer I do not own inuyasha because if I did the original storey would be 1 big ol gay bi lesbian jamboree!!!!XD XP**

**Anyway sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes now on with the storey**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Come on Sango! Hurry up! I'm coming; I'm coming keep your pants on inuyasha!! Hey don't get mad at me because you messed up. Whatever all of you have been hounding me for 4 years now can't you give it a rest. Not until you make up with kagome. Miroku having enough of Sango's and inuyasha's pointless argument decided to interject Excuse me you two but could you stop bickering so that we may go. Inuyasha completely forgetting about Sango hoped over to the well leaving her to think to herself while she slowly made her way to the well. "_ugh I'm acting like I don't care but I really do I've only seen her 3 times since our fight and because of my ego never said anything I mean what am I supposed to say to her after what I've done hey kagome sorry for being an insecure bitch and ripping out your heart and throwing it to the ground without even the decency to step on it. Yea if I say that then she'll definitely take me back ha only in my dreams"._ Sango!!!!!!!!!!!! Yield everyone, move it will ya!!!!! Ah gomen I'm coming.

-----

**With kagome:**

"_Hhhmmm I wonder what this strange feeling I have is about"_ hey has anyone seen yelled Haru bringing kagome out of her thoughts. Mr. taka- I know where he is kagome said before haru could continue to yell and flail about like an idiot. So where is he, he's talking to the owner of the building were playing in tonight. Oh whatever then sighed haru. Whined you wanna know anyway, well Mamimi was practicing and her chord snapped in two. Kagome started to giggle a little what's funny nothing ha ha nothing anyway you should have just come to me in the first place I know where they are what chord does she need. Um….. "Kagome quickly covered her ears." WHAT CHOURD WAS IT MAMIMI!!! D CHOURD. Kagome uncovered her ears in time to hear haru shout d chord while making a touchdown sign with his hands. Kagome just giggled and shook her head at his silliness. Thanks kagome, no problem oh can you do a favor for me as well sure what is it can you tell Hideki to tighten his drums we don't need giving of some horrible sound that deafens our audience besides if they do go deaf then it should be from the roar of the entire crowed and the intense sound we make. Rrrriiiigggghhhttt kagome whatever you say said haru with a small smirk kagome noting his sarcasm punched his arm just go will ya ha ha ha I'm going I'm going.

-----

**At the higarashi household:**

Where are we Inuyasha? Asked Sango. Wear in kagomes time well actually we're in her well house. Sango felt her stomach do back flips thinking about what was about to happen "_oh man I can't believe I'm about to do this"_ *sigh* let's get this started shall we. When Sango and miroku got to the top of the well inuyasha with shippo and kirara on his shoulders had opened the door (A/N: no I did not make a mistake her name is pronounced kilala but is spelled with a ra) every one besides inuyasha was in amazed by all the buildings, noise and smells. By this time it was late afternoon. Wow kagome's home is really big said shippo in amazement, you'd think she was a princes or something Sango popped in also amazed at its ginormesnes. I can't wait to see the lovely lady she's become said miroku letting his perverted side show but his thoughts were cut short by punch to the head by an angry and apparently blushing Sango. Continuing to walk they neared the entrance of the house seeing someone sweeping the porch. AH! Inuyasha hello it's been a while said koyuki (A/N: kagome's mom) yeah it has is kagome home. But it seems she had not heard him as she was now staring at the people behind him.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well this all for now again I'm sorry for not updating but I should be able to do more updates also sooner or later there will be a lemon between kagome and Sango and limes and fluff plz review XD bye-beeXP**


	2. some new info

**Yo hey everyone sorry for not updating for a while I tend to be a bit of a procrastinator but I'll try to make the chapters a little longer if I can also to those who say my style is a little hard to fallow I apologize for that and will try to make it easier to read it's a little hard for me to write while using a lot of people but when the storey starts revolving more and more around kagome and sango it will definitely be easier to read as for now sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes **

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha **

**Now on with the storey**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Oh! Sorry these are my friends said inuyasha pointing to each of them. Ah! Hello nice to meet you I'm kagome's mother Mrs. Higarashi you can call me koyuki. And from what kagome has told me I think I know your names let's see…..-- after getting the guys names right she came to sango-- and you must be sango. Ah uh y-yes maim. As sango stuttered koyuki circled sango giving off a fierce look loving the reaction she was getting. She didn't really have such hostel feelings towards the young and obviously worried women fumbling before her but after kagome came back crying those years ago she felt a little toying with the perpetrator was the least she could do for revenge. So you're the alleged women who broke my poor kagomes heart. Ah um w-well I-I just t-t-thought-you just thought what! Said koyuki getting louder and staring dead into sangos eyes.

W-w-well I-I. Watching sango was becoming too much for koyuki including the fact that no one was helping her but standing to the side silently laughing. Right then as sango started to sweat she let out a big grin then started outright laughing. Sango confused by the action stopped talking since she wasn't getting anywhere. HHAHAHA I-I'm sorry sango dear I don't want you to be so formal or scared around me I just thought I'd get a little motherly revenge but it's fine now you can relax. After hearing this sango let out a breath she hadn't realized shed been holding. I'm terribly sorry everyone I've kept you all outside please do come inside I'll fix you all some tea and you can tell me why your hear.

**Inside the house:** ah! I see so that's why you're all hear; to support sango as she tries to make up with kagome. yes that's precisely it said miroku as he sipped his tea. Hmm well that's too bad you see kagome no longer lives here. I see said sango looking at her reflection in her cup _"I gees it just wasn't meant to be I should ha-"_but I can take you to her if you like said koyuki interrupting sangos thoughts. You can! Said sango looking a little more enthusiastic then she had since she got there. Yes if you like kagome is in college now 's college? Inuyasha don't be rude to our lovely hosts shut up miroku I jest asked a question shesh you'll flirt with anyone. Now see hear- relax you to I don't mind ether of you. Now back to what I was saying college is a school you can chose to go to after you finish high school. I was going to say she used to live in a dorm that's Wear College students live while they attend there but since her band got sponsored she's been living in a house of her own. Wait kagome's in a band yelled shippo spazing out a little to much. (A/N: kagome has explained bands, music, etc., to them when she was still with them.)why yes I thought you knew, wait how could I be so stupid of course you wouldn't know kagomes tried countless times to get to your time but with the band and school she's been to wrapped up in everything every time she gets near her phone rings or she's dragged off by their manager it's a lot to handle. Man that's gota be a lotta work said inuyasha but from what she told us people in bands make a lot of money so with all that work she's gotta be Rollin in doe right well she does have quite a lot also the agency pays for some of the things she and the rest of the band has but regardless she sought after by practically every women and man in Japan the same goes for her other band mates. Oh that reminds me I haven't told their names and instruments yet well I'll start with her child hood friend Haru Bakuya he plays backup guitar and sometimes he switches with kagome and he sings they both started the band and decided to call it YIN&YANG

The other ones are the bassist Mamimi Hiroshi and a drummer Hideaki Kazaki kagomes the lead singer and guitarist. Although sango was interested in what was being said she could not help but let her mind wander at koyuki's earlier comment. _" kagome seems pretty successful and because of her career women flock after her though she already has a lot of redeeming qualities ugh what was I thinking how could I betray her trust and after she was so patient with me." _…ngo…sango. Ah huh what coming out of her thoughts she realized everyone was looking at her waiting for something sango I was asking if you'd like to get changed now so I could take you all to see kagome. Oh yes I'm sorry for spacing out like that, it's all right dear now shall we get you all dressed after all you can't walk around in your clothes from the feudal area all right then its settled everyone fallow me up stairs kagome bought clothes for all of you just for this sort of occasion.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well that's all for now next chapter they'll meat kagome and the band and 4 my enjoyment I will describe all the outfits 4 the opening of the chap. and if you want me to keep doing so throughout the storey let me know also they'll learn a secret or 2 about the new her and the sources of her music hmmm wonder what they could be oh well that's for me to know and you to find out mwahahaha plze R&R **

**Bye bee; D**


	3. useing the past

**HEY everyone sorry about not updating for so long I would blame it on my life problems iv had recently or school or my broken laptop which is now fixed or loosening my book with the story in it which iv just found but I won't because let's just face the facts I'm a major procrastinator but I've finally got the third chapter and I'm working on the forth so please be patient with me this is my first fanfic so don't expect perfection also as I said in the previous chapter I will be describing the clothes for this chapter and I'm trying to make it easier to follow so bear with me. Now on with the story :D!**

**I do not own inuyasha or the songs and brands used in this story and that's the last time I'm saying this!**

Oi why do I have to where these shoes asked inuyasha stressing the word shoes to broadcast is distaste. Because regular people don't walk around the city barefoot scolded koyuki as she was helping shippo with his pants. Shippo dear do you have a way to hide your tail and perhaps make yourself taller. Of course with my skill that's simple he said as he put a leaf on his head. There was a poof of smoke then his tail was gone and his head raised high above the kneeling koyuki (A/N: about soutas height when he was 8). Inuyasha let out a sarcastic laugh, some skill it took you a year just to get the tail right he said smugly as he leaned against koyuki's door frame. He was wearing faded black ripped jeans, a black studded belt, a red t-shirt that read wakening the demon on the front and a bfmv(bullet for my valentine) logo on the back, a black and red hat to cover his ears and black and red vans(the skate shoe). Shippo glared at inuyasha, I wouldn't expect a half-demon like you to understand. He was wearing blue jean shorts, white A's, a blue short sleeved button down shirt with flames on the edge of it and the sleeves and a watch on his left wrist and a chain on his right pocket. Inuyasha growled and punched him in the head as shippo whined and complained miroku stepped out the room between the two. Now now calm your selves it's disrespectful to fight in our lovely hostess's home miroku smiled giving koyuki his play boy smile. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a purple t-shirt, black sweat bands on both wrists with skulls, purple and black converse, a ring in graved with a mantra of Buda on his right ring finger, and a bullet belt. Both inuyasha and shippo huffed as miroku intercepted there argument.64 Sango walked out of kagome's old room. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with slash looking stripes across the chest, shoulders, and back, her pants were baggy forest green cargos that read heart krew on the side and pink and white Nikes, she wore her hair out. U-um how do I look? Oh Sango you look sooo cute said koyuki as she fawned over Sango, Sango blushed not used to the clothes and attention. Now that you're all ready lets head out to shall we. Koyuki then proceeded to lead them all out of the house.

With Kagome: kagome was practicing the solo for a song when she shivered _what was that chill I just got, I've been getting a lot of those lately. Wonder if it means something…. Oh well_. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and went back to practice.

Back with Sango and friends: Alright everyone we're here said koyuki gesturing to a huge building. As they were walking inside they were stopped by a guard." Hey what are you people doing here? This place is off limits to the public until the concert tonight. Oh its fine said koyuki reaching into her purse I have a –Opps silly me it seems I've left my pass at home. Yea lady that's what they all say now out with all of ya. But she's my – I don't wanna hear it lady now move it. As koyuki argued with the guard a tall spiky haired man wearing black dress pants and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Came out the stadium door and saw what was happening. Excuse me guard what seems to be going on. These people think they can just waltz in here without passes, but don't worry sir, I've Got it all under control. The spiky haired man looked over the burly guard and his eyes widened. Guard hold on I know this woman leave her and her friends be. As you wish sir, as the guard backed up Koyuki looked at the man and smiled. Takeshi-san it's nice to see you again, she said as he grabbed her hands, Likewise Koyuki-chan. Uh thanks for getting rid of the guard but who are you if I may ask Said Sango. Oh I'm sorry let me introduce myself I'm Shun Takahasi. Or you might know me better as the manager of yin & yang. Koyuki smiled then asked these are Kagome's friends they haven't seen her in a while; they were wondering if they could see her today. Shun smiled brightly. Of course, it's no problem at all, but the band is practicing for their concert tonight, so I'll have to ask you to wait until they're done. You can come in and watch if you like. Everyone lit up saying yes, eager to see what Kagome's profession was like. As they walked into the large arena they were surprise to see it so dark. Shun noticed their faces and said, before you say anything it's so dark because you want all your attention on the stage. He pointed to the stage, it was the only bright thing in the place, and the group had to admit it was hard not to look at. As they descended the stairs and got closer to the stage, Sango noticed a familiar voice. She looked up, then got everyone's attention and once they looked they were all stunned, it was Kagome. Kagome wore, a black sleeveless t-shirt with a rip down the middle, showing a bit of cleavage, ripped and frayed dark-blue jeans, black and white paint splattered belt, black converse, a rose tattoo with a long thorny stem wrapped around her right arm, and red streaks in her raven hair. To them Kagome looked more serious, different, more mysterious, but all and all she was the same Kagome they all knew.

*cough* Takahashi-san made the sound to get their attention; I think we should sit here; that way it'll be hard for Kagome to see you. They followed him and sat down, but as Sango sat she couldn't help staring at Kagome. _She's so beautiful; her clothes hug her slender body in all the right places. I think breasts got bigger and her ass is so round and tight. Oh I'm worse than the monk, look at the way I'm thinking, mmmm but_ _who wouldn't think this way, she's gorgeous and just look at her wavy raven hair. It looks so smooth, like silk. Oh how I long to run my fingers through that hair again. _Sango came out of her thoughts just in time to be assaulted by a loud screech. W-what was that she panicked for a minute before calming down. Koyuki chuckled; don't worry Sango it's just the guitar there about to play a song. Apparently in her perverted stupor she failed to hear shun-san's warning about how loud the instruments got. Getting accustomed to the practice strums she steeled into her seat ready to watch the band practice with everyone else.

On stage: all right every one kagome yelled, are you ready? They all shouted back yea. Then let's start shall we. The guitar started first then the bass then the drums then kagome started playing her guitar then after an explosion of them together kagome started to sing(A/N: I don't really know how else to describe that).

No time for goodbye he said  
As he faded away  
Don't put your life in someone's hands  
They're bound to steal it away  
Don't hide your mistakes  
'Cause they'll find you, burn you  
Then he said

If you want to get out alive  
Oh, run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Oh, run for your life

This is my last time she said  
As she faded away  
It's hard to imagine  
But one day you'll end up like me  
Then she said

If you want to get out alive  
Oh, run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Oh, run for your life  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Oh, run for your life (Life)  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Oh, run for your life

If I stay it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side

If you want to get out alive  
Oh, run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Oh, run for...

If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Oh, run for your life  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Oh, run for...

If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side  
If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go, if I go

Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside

After the first song Sango was just amazed along with the rest of the gang. Kagome's music was energetic but powerful, Sango thought back on what koyuki told them back at her home when they had tee and she realized just how true it was. Flash back: _I'm so happy for kagome. My little girl has become a happy successful woman. Inuyasha smiled at the doting mother, and asked a question he had wondered about since the first time he met kagome's family. Koyuki-dono IV been wondering, what about kagome's father? Koyuki's face went pale and everyone notice. I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. The last thing inuyasha wanted to do was cause the women any pain. It's all right inuyasha you, all of you are kagome's friends and I can tell you care for her you deserve to know. She sighed and took a sip of her tea; she gently pleased her cup on the table and began. Kagome's father my husband or x-husband as it were was a horrible man. He abused me and kagome constantly; you see kagome's birth wasn't planed so he resented her birth so kagome took the brunt of his attacks. As kagome got older she took it upon herself to try and protect me resulting in harsher beatings. He'd beat her for simple things like forgetting to put a costar under her drink, she gestured to the things under their cups. It was so horrible. One day I realized that he would abuse her sexually as well, koyuki started to cry. I still feel sick knowing that I couldn't do a thing to protect my little girl. I don't know what made me stay with him for all those years. The only good thing he ever did for kagome was teaching her how to play the guitar. But after I got pregnant with sota he walked out on us he didn't want another child, and a month later I separated from him he hasn't been back since. Even though he was gone kagome was so horribly damaged by all of it I had to put her in therapy. She used music as an outlet she always was gifted in music it helped a bit but she would still wake up crying or screaming. For a long time she was so timid the slightest thing like raising your hand in her direction would send her into a fit of hysteria she was in therapy for years. She stopped going around the time she fell in the well. That's why I'm so glad you all became her friends because of all of you she was able to escape from her past, I'm so grateful to all of you as koyuki finished talking she excused herself to clean her face and every one sat in silence._ End of flash back.

_Kagome you've been through so much pain and we never knew._ Sango wiped a tear from her eye as the next song started.

**Ok every one that's it for this chapter in the next one kagome will discover everyone hiding plus you'll get to see what Sango did to hurt kagome until next time readers. I'll try and get the forth chapter out soon and the song is get out alive by three days grace.**

**Review plse**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I've decided to put this story up for adoption because I have terrible writers block and since iv started this iv had a lot of personal issues and between those college and the military I have no time plus I'm an extreme procrastinator. I feel some one else could do this story better justice so if your that someone PM me if you want to adopt it

Thanks for thesupport :)


End file.
